


Broken pieces

by grainipiot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, It's difficult, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Post-Enies Lobby Arc, lot of feels, lucci coming back to water 7 after enies lobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: A month after the events of Enies Lobby, Lucci returns to Water 7. But does he truly know what he seeks there?
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Broken pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> First, I'm sorry for posting again for this ship xD jsut i like it much  
> Second, I hope the fic makes sense, i tried my best
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Discreet silhouette in the darkness of the night, otherwise Water 7 was calm. The city had found its peace again after the latest troubling events, that finished in Enies Lobby.

A long month, that was almost nothing but for Lucci, it was already too long. But what was a month compared to the years spent in this happy city, carrying on a secret mission ? A month was the time he needed to recover from the harsh fight and defeat endured. What a shame, truly.

Moving silently in that sleepy city was really a punch to the gut. He wasn’t supposed to get familiar with a place, with its people. Not during a mission. Yet it happened and as much as he repeated himself he shouldn’t consider this city his home, there was still something important left there.

_Paulie_.

The reason he came back in a place that wanted nothing to do with him. Now he was pretty sure everyone hated him and his colleagues of CP9, for good reasons. After all, they had tried to attent to Iceburg’s life and steal plans. The worst damage was maybe to their trust. For a time Lucci and a few of the others had been part of the company, of the citizens like many. It had been such a good job to stay here and play a role, until they could strike. 

I t was easy, no ? They were made for this. And yet now he started to feel amny things, despite himself. He wasn’t supposed to come back after this mission, there was no use and he had literally broken everything that could be. Like Paulie’s trust.  _ He must hate me now _ . 

To remember that terrible night brought up a peculiar mix of emotions. He wasn’t supposed to feel that much but the aftershock came later, once he had recovered and realized the loss. But he couldn’t forget Paulie’s face when everything was revealed, this whole masquerade. His face when Lucci had to physically stop him and for this, harm him. A weapon wasn’t supposed to feel, especially not regrets and whatever that was when tears glistened in Paulie’s eyes. It haunted him since then. After all, they had been lovers.

Maybe this was why he came back, despite knowing very well how his visit would be taken. It wasn’t a few days later, the wound still had time to scar a little. But was this one too deep ? After all, he had said nothing to Paulie of the mission, nothing from his life and nothing from the man beneath the mask. Because it be already such a treason to confess there was a mask. Hiding a lot of blood.

Knowing that kind of thing wouldn’t have helped them, on the opposite. It put Paulie’s life in danger. Plus he would just call them out because he really admired and owed Iceburg. Telling him never was an option, too ridiculous. Also, very simply, Lucci wasn’t supposed to have fallen that low. Maybe keep a façade and act friendly with coworkers of the dock, that was fine, but actually catching genuine feelings, that was impossible.

A story never meant to last. It was funny to bicker and fight and still act as if they disliked each other but it was different in private. He had realized far too late. Feelings had bloomed, from a soil supposed to give nothing. A heart not supposed to beat that loudly when he sneaked his way to Paulie’s room. The routine was so familiar, wait for the night, be silent then they could sleep together. Memories bubbled up to the surface, breaking shortly his peace. In fact, he was far from it, a bit nervous about what would come from this.

Surrounded by darkness only him could pierce, Lucci thought. _What could happen ?_ That visit in a city so far and so hostile to his very presence, what could be the aim ? Even him didn’t have a good enough answer. Mostly a reflex, an urge to come back like he did so many nights when it was still allowed.

Maybe all he wanted would be to do as if nothing happened. Turn back time and relish their time stupidely spent arguing and loving each other in silence. When he was just Lucci, working for Galley-La Company and not an agent of the government. When it was still peaceful. He wished to be accepted despite the blood, the tears, the fights at Enies Lobby. That short peace he had found for himself.

It would be so good to walk in, sneak into Paulie’s bed, under the blanket and hold him. Accepted. Forgiven. Just another night of comfort. If really he could dream then maybe they could share another embrace, far less innocent. One of the many things he missed for this long month. They weren’t supposed to last together but he wished they could.

In the worst case – and the most likely – none of this would happen. Just shouts, insults, hatred and anger. Lucci knew this was only fair if it happened but innerly he hoped it wouldn’t. Was it so selfish just to ask another kiss, another occasion to love ? Considering the fight and the way he had hurt Paulie, it was indeed selfish and extremely rude. He couldn’t deny that. No matter the reasons of this night, his mission and all the rest. Nothing could excuse such violence against one’s love. Maybe that was for the best, something not meant to exist. An error.

No use in pushing the confrontation to later. He was there and wouldn’t coward. Was he even able to feel fear ? Their training erazed it, like most vulnerable emotions but love still made it through. So it wasn’t really perfect.

Careful, he opened the door slowly and went inside. _No other way_.

A month. Such short span of time but it was still felt. Now he saw Paulie, like so many nights before the Strawhats arrived and everything went down. Asleep, snoring a bit loudly, so careless. Yet if Lucci paid attention he could notice how he didn’t look so well, whatever that was. A bit tormented. A month wasn’t enough to forget what happened and could have happened if it ended badly.

In moments like these Lucci was reminded he had a heart and it ached terribly to live one of their memories. To barge into that same room, to join him in bed. Only his reason stopped him from following the purest reflex he had. _Don’t_. It was hopeless and it would just make the situation worse.

In great silence due to skill, he stepped closer. No way for Paulie to hear him, he was too far asleep and both of them knew Lucci could sneak on him so easily. He stood there, gazing at the man he lost by his own actions. To see him so vulnerable awoke something else in him, low yearning for something he missed. Relish flesh and warmth, presence and attention. _Resist_. To surrender now was useless, he had closed this path himself.

Steeling himself for the future confrontation, Lucci went in bed as slowly as he could without waking him up. Yet. _He will fight back_. They always did, struggling, swerstling each other until one got the upper hand. This wouldn’t be different, just with a deeper understanding and more serious topic. So to prevent anything, he restricted Paulie’s arms. That rose the problem of any noise so he moved quickly to silence him as soon as these quick moves would catch his sleepy attention.

Indeed it didn’t take long. Soon a first resistance then growing struggle as the latter gained awareness. Eyes opened and with it a start of panick. Of course, that was normal, no one liked to be pinned down in bed during sleep. At first Paulie looked confused and pissed off then the change happened. Realization.

Lucci had no idea exactly how he would come to understand the situation but no doubt it was familiar. Awaken in the night, strong presence above, some things stayed the same. Now it was time to face reality and see how much he was wrong.

A muffled curse came up and with that, new violence. Paulie fought out of this trapped situation, kicking a bit until he realized it would be too difficult. Yet he never stopped. Lucci would never manage to keep him silent, this was meant to fail. A few words slipped.

« Asshole. What the fuck are you doing here ?? Get out ! » Not even trying to be quiet, he plainly cursed Lucci under his breath while he kept struggling forcefully.

« Quiet. » So far he could rule himself and seem as unbothered as usual but he feared it might change soon. Such clear aversion for himself hurt.

There was a short pause, barely noticeable, before Paulie resumed this series of insults : « You can’t say nothing to me. Out ! » Dear hatred, there as he expected and feared.

It was already difficult to keep him down, soon he would have to change strategy. So Lucci did the only thing that came to his mind to silence him efficiently, kissing him suddenly.

It worked, for a time. He even felt that time of shock when Paulie registered the move. No reciprocation, that would be too much to ask. Lucci still sighed innerly for the faint comfort found. This wasn’t fair for the latter but he truly missed that. Selfishness would push him to take more and deepen the kiss but it wouldn’t be appreciated on the other side.

After the initial shock, Paulie resumed struggling to push him away. Eventually Lucci couldn’t keep that going, so he parted for a time, gaze staying on the latter.

« The fuck you’re doing ?? Go away ! Why are you even here ? » It was still furious yet it took a painful turn, crude suffering. However Paulie had gone a little more quiet, without changing anything to the tone. Maybe a reflex.

Lucci said nothing, just gazed from above as the struggle weakened little by little. He could feel it, Paulie was ready to fight but something held him back. A veil over his voice, barely concealing something. Pain. He felt it too, they had been so close and now he was practically rejected.

« Cut the bullshit, I know you can talk. All that time you could… » There, that same pain, getting more clear by the second.

« Yes. »

It was unfair for Paulie, because he couldn’t see him as well as Lucci did. There was such emotion in that gaze, where he tried to push fury and hatred but all that came out was pain. Lucci regretted causing this in the first time.

One of the few things he had hidden from him, his ability to speak. How many time did he wish to break the mask and voice these unnatural emotions ? The mission kept him from it and he still felt that pain.

« What do you want ? Everything’s already fucked, you can’t ruin it more. »

By now Paulie wasn’t fighting back anymore. It was quite sad to realize, him so prompt to bicker and get into troubles with Lucci back in the days and now he had just given up. All screamed it was wrong.

There was no other way around. Now he could speak and tell his truth : « I want you. This is all I ask. »

Disbelieving laugh from beneath. It hurt as much as the rest.

« Lies, like everything you say. You won’t get me a second time. For real, why are you here ? Another crappy thing to steal and trusts to break ? »

A series of low blow. Lucci took it because there was no way to dodge it, even more because it was true. All this was a reflection of what he inflicted. _I never wanted that_. But did the mission really care about a weapon’s wants ?

« You. I’m here for you. »

« To finish the job ? Wouldn’t it after Mr Iceburg you’re after ? In any case, get fucked. »

« Paulie. » Now he couldn’t stay completely emotionless. It hurt both of them. Some of it seeped in his tone.

« What ? You deserve this. It your own damned fault. We all trusted you. I…trusted you. » With that he managed to free his arm and punch Lucci in the face.

Nothing really painful, he had taken worse a month ago but the intent behind stung. He stopped Paulie all the same, not wanting to take more of this.

« I never wanted this to happen. »

« Lies ! All of you knew what you wanted here. And you did it. We all wish you sick fucks never arrived, never passed off as friends just for some shit reason. We welcomed you ! We trusted you ! I thought you were honest… » All this went from new anger to agony. It always came back to them and their relationship. After a month the wound was still open.

« I’m sorry, Paulie. » Even if it wouldn’t be accepted as true. To say it was a weight less.

« You’re not. How could I trust you now ? You’re just a puppet of the government. » Full of bitterness.

It was true, though. Trained and raised for this. Only, it didn’t mean he had no will on his own.

« I still have a will, wants and desires. Like you. It wasn’t supposed to happen but I deeply care about you. To the point of love. »

This obviously shook Paulie. _He doesn’t want to hear that_. It was so clear, he fled from truth because it would hurt too much otherwise.

« You never said it back then so it must not be that true. Was it part of the plan ? To get in my pants ? »

_What ?_ This was getting ridiculous. 

« No. We had to gain Iceburg’s trust, in no way you were a step in that plan. This was an anomaly. I…didn’t think I would come to like you. »

It was too difficult to resist, all that time he craved to come closer. Lucci indulged shortly and nuzzled the latter’s neck. Really, feeling that much could be bothersome and create problems. But love was worth experiencing while it last.

A short gasp answered that unexpected move. For blocking any possibility, Paulie was hurting himself. Maybe it was selfish to force the truth on him, just to feel a little better. Maybe he was alreayd trying to move on and Lucci merely put more salt on the wounds.

« Stop that. I don’t believe you. » Was it possible to sound less convinced ? Paulie really sounded like conflicted.

« I love you. Believe it or not. »

To say it was strange and liberating. So many nights he had to hold himself back, not to blow their cover.

« Shut up…It’s too late. »

« You hate me now ? » This was the worst case and what he truly deserved for such thing. Lucci wished to seem blank like usual.

Silence at first but if he looked at Paulie, he seemed so unsure, mixed between two opposites. Lucci knew it wasn’t good to hope, because he had done too much to be ever forgiven.

« I…I don’t even know. I wish it was that easy. »

Not everything was lost. There was still a small spark and Lucci didn’t know if he deserved this. This wasn’t neither a no or a yes. But he still wanted to try.

Leaning down, he came close enough to be felt, even in that dim setting. Rough hand going to Paulie’s face, careful in a way he had only reserved to their privacy.

« I still want you. Anything. If you want to. »

Indeed it wasn’t easy. What was past remained and still affected them. Pain inflicted, harsh words and lies.

« I can’t forget. You’re still an asshole for all you did. »

« You don’t have to forget or even to forgive me. I understand. »

« Then why the fuck you’re ? Here ? Just for a talk ? » Said a bit lightly compared to everything but it was obviously not the case. Different ways to cope with too many things at once.

« I want you. I miss what we had and yes I know it’s my fault if we lost all this. I just long to feel you again. »

Such a conversation would have been difficult back in their days. It wasn’t always they shared such personal feelings and quiet words. Too open. Lucci felt it like a sort of weakness.

« Damn yes it’s your fault… » A bit resentful but moves said the contrary.

Slowly Paulie reached for him, a very conflicted expression but he still pulled him down for a kiss. Lucci wouldn’t say no to this, it was exactly what he craved. Barely some bite like they did when they were angry at each other but soon enough it got emotional again. Like something lost for a time but found again. He let go any control and gave all he could in that requested kiss, the passion that had to be restrained for too long. Paulie let a small sound in the exchange, opening up to him until they were fully in contact, front to front.

Like swimming in honey, senses dulled. It was so easy to get lost in this, now he was allowed to drown in it. Lucci followed until the very end, relishing this luxury. Until hands wandered lower and grabbed his rear to rock back. _Oh ?_

In another time, this would have been the most expected path. However right now they had yet to come in term with what they were and what they wanted. It still surprised him to feel that kind of interest. Maybe that was perfectly normal. Many or their arguments had been solved in bed before, a situation so close to a heart to heart, they always ended up in a thorough lovemaking.

Parting, Lucci looked at the latter curiously. Not that he minded but he wasn’t completely sure if Paulie knew what he wanted.

« Don’t look at me like this. That’s what you want, no ? Get on with it. » Maybe angry words but all that was so familiar, Paulie’s habit to hide fluster and insecurity in some occasions.

« I’m not here for sex. Not specifically. But I’d be glad to provide. »

« I don’t know if I prefered when you couldn’t talk. You’re just…strange. » Again the fluster. It was getting out of control so Paulie seemed to focus on anything else.

« Do you want to or not ? » He understood it was still a bit new for the latter to actually hear him talk as he did without a mask but he wanted an answer.

« Yes ! Now move before I change my mind. »

It was strange and known at the same time. Path used many time, yet the circumstances were different. And now Paulie wanted to fuck. Not something he would have hoped nor bet on.

For now the latter acted all careless and noisy, just like before but Lucci could feel this wouldn’t be like their usual. At some point they would both be stripped bare to their last bit of control and composure. Would he refuse ? _No_. He still yearned for his lover, not matter what happened. May they find temporary peace in this.

Reflexes came up like so many times before, looking for lube, taking off clothes in a hurry while still keeping a sort of contact. Almost troubling to see this happen on instinct but it was normal, a month couldn’t eraze everything.

Paulie acted all impatient and bossy, last resort or no doubt he would get emotional on this too. It was far easier and better to seem annoyed, after such strong waking and rollercoaster. Lying naked in bed, he left everything to see, including his arousal. This couldn’t be faked so it left Lucci a bit glad to know that.

Yet all took another direction as soon as he started to prepare him. Overly sensitive in an emotional sense. It wasn’t any night after a good day of work, it was a night after their fights and pain. A slick finger inside and Paulie gave up on his composure, clinging to him instead. Very quiet. Aside of a few moans and soft sighs of pleasure, he didn’t even try to argue on something stupid.

So Lucci stayed careful. It seemed obvious this was equally wanted on both sides but it was unfamiliar enough to see the latter so silent. Holding back. He played around, stroking his cock while he looked for his sweet spot, just to make him react.

_Say something_. It wasn’t really bothering, just he didn’t know how to react to that. Yet it was understandable, neither had planned this and having sex could really get draining mentally. To busy this empty space, Lucci gave his small affection. Nothing too extravagant but quite genuine, pecks left over bare skin, until he could feel Paulie shiver and clench around his fingers. It was building up.

« Get it in me already… » So low voice, strained by need and heavy emotion.

« Come here. »

This was sudden but Lucci wanted something else. When he deemed the latter ready, he sat up in bed and made quick work of his remaining clothing, to finish on lubing his cock. Arousal was getting stronger, even in such vulnerable setting. He followed what instinct pressed.

At first Paulie didn’t understand and then he followed, climbing on his lap with haste. Need indeed, something very genuine. As soon as he could he embraced Lucci and kept his face hidden from him. Another choice that could be explained by this setting.

« Is it alright ? » Last question before he would just take what they both wanted. He wanted to be sure, fort he sake of not doing another terrible mistake.

« Do it ! Please… »

In such position it would require work from both. Paulie was already getting on it, rising just enough to take him. A bit more guiding then Lucci pushed inside, allowing a noise of relief. _Tight…_

It was so strange to voice it. All this time he did his best to keep it down, not to betray himself but now he could simply go for it.

After the initial thrust, Paulie remained still rather quiet compared to any wild time. On the other hand, he clung to him desperately, probably leaving red marks. Lucci didn’t mind, it was oddly nice to still feel some sort of attachment, no matter the shape it took.

The pace wasn’t so rushed, long drag of his cock inside at still made the latter twitch and buck each time. Harsh breathing now punctuated by a few gasps when it reached deep. Until once time he brushed his prostate and that made him jerk into contact with rare strenght, lasting moan. Like always it meant a strong squeezing around Lucci, who couldn’t stop himself from letting a few debauched sounds.

« More…talk please… » Paulie wouldn’t show his face but he could still use his voice, at the limit of shattering.

« About what ? »

« I-I don’t care…talk to me… »

« If you’re still able to speak I’m must not be doing a great job. » It was still talking, what Paulie asked. Lucci had no idea what to say. He had memories of times when he fucked him all night, leaving him only able to recover then it started again. This was their rough love before but hopefully they still had a few times to soothe everything.

So he increased the pace, hands staying on Paulie’s hips. Now each move earned him a high cry, in which tears could be heard. Oh so rare occasions. It was stronger than him, Lucci burried a hand in the latter’s hand, relishing the moment. If they were to pretend that they still loved each other like before. Innerly, he wanted to give everything he had to hold back for the mission.

« Lu—Lucci… » The urgence of the tone caught his attention.

« Yes ? » Difficult to remain calm now, the instant was exquisite and Paulie reacted so well.

_Soon…_ He knew it was coming. He just hoped he would get the latter’s off first.

« Say my name, please…always wanted t—Ah ! to hear it when we fuck… »

« You never struck me as the romantic type. » Could almost chuckle for this, forgetting all the misery they endured.

Suddenly Paulie parted, looking straight at him with surprise. This was nice to see, Lucci like him like this, all flushed and hot.

« I didn’t know you could laugh… » Difficult to hold this conversation was he was literally pounded into. Paulie rode him well, in any case, no matter how impatient he made a show of before.

« It happens. » Barely the time to say that before the latter kissed him hard, devouring everything that could be taken. A sob died muffled in it, like many others.

It wasn’t long before Paulie tensed suddenly, clenching hard on him as climax shook him. _There we go_. What he didn’t expect was the rush of feelings. The latter was trembling harshly in his arms, coming between them and he just sounded so lost, it made his heart ache.

« Paulie, Paulie, Paulie… » No idea what he was doing but he tried to soothe what he could. Really, when emotions meddled with sex, it always gave something like this.

Snuggled against him until the end of climax and beyond, Paulie said nothing. Just stayed there until he fully leaned against Lucci for support.

All this was comfortable and good but he hadn’t come yet. He still could control himself far better than the latter by reflex but in the end he was reduced to crushing need. Unwanting to cause any harm this day, Lucci pulled out and proceeded to finish himself quickly.

It would be good, Paulie was holding him tightly and it made up for everything in this world.

« Let me… » Small voice, urging him to give him this task.

Lucci had nothing against it so he let him do. At first it was still a bit unsure, clumsy since Paulie barely got out of his own climax but soon enough he got more ease and stroked him hard and fast. At the occasion he earned a few moans, something that Lucci let pass since there was no risk anymore. _Good…_

Soon it became too much. Control crumbled bit by bit and he let that happen. It was fine. The only peculiar thing was the way Paulie gazed at him, something a bit rare like wonder mixed with emotions. Just for this the pace got faster, making Lucci cry out all of sudden.

« Fuck…I knew you’d sound good but not that much. » Out of the blue or not so much, to chose later.

Lips found his before he could make a small comment, something a bit slower than before, more to relish the instant. But Lucci was too close, he couldn’t focus on that. Last few strokes then he came violently, clinging to Paulie when he felt like losing his grasp over reality.

For a time it was just a blur, words spoken but it didn’t make sense yet. He didn’t care, he held the latter because that was all he felt. Then exhaustion actually made him collapse in bed and with him, Paulie.

« Fuck. Careful. »

« Mmmh. » Nothing else to add, there was no real issue.

So silence fell on them. Paulie mumbled lowly some complaint but made himself at ease against him. Just as he settled, he asked very unsure.

« Erm, are you staying ? »

It made him pause. Becuase indeed this wasn’t exactly a normal night. All this was far too complex to unpack, they had abrely started. Although Lucci didn’t want to go away now.

« I can leave if you want. »

It would hurt but he was ready for it.

« No…I mean, do as you wish. It’s too early, I don’t want to talk right now. »

« So I stay ? »

« It’s your choice, damnit ! » There, annoyance to hide fluster, like always. Some things never got old.

As if Paulie was ready to let him go. In this position, it was almost as if he tried to keep him there. So Lucci didn’t think further and relaxed.

Next day was going to be special, he felt already a bit anxious about it.

« So you stay ? »

Inner sigh.

« Go to sleep. »

**Author's Note:**

> mmmh tell me what you thought of it!  
> tbh i hope it was coherent xD
> 
> If you're interested, I'm on:   
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
